Chapter one
by Linkwannabe42
Summary: Link's apprentice Sarah tries to find out the source of her powers with her Jedi friend Raymond. Just a fun little cross-over my friend asked me to write. :)
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note  
Hi person reading this!

I can't think of a title for this yet, so 'chapter one' will have to work for now.

This is a story a friend wanted me to write, it was inspired when him and I started thinking about "What if fictional characters we look up to took us on as apprentices?" Most people might not get what's going on a lot, since it's about two different fans of two different fan bases(Star Wars, and The Legend of Zelda. Strange, I know). This is my first story that will be read by people that aren't close friends of mine. I appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you might have. I'm not very experienced with writing, so there will probably be a lot of things to critique. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42***

Staring down into the gaping abyss in the side of the mountain, Sarah had extreme doubts about the whole expedition.

"Are you ready for this? We could die in here, Ray."

"I'm as... ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's do this."

Cautiously delving down into the dark cave, they gave one last longing look at the retreating light.

When they took out their lights, they knew this was going to be far more difficult than anticipated. All around them were branching paths, leading to God only knows where. There was no way they'd ever make it back.

Sarah sighed. "What the heck? It can't just be simple FOR ONCE? What are we gonna do? We have to find the chest soon or..."

"We may never be able to finish what we started..."

"Well, we have to try."

Pacing around, Raymond pondered the situation.

"What can we do? We can't split up, we won't be able to find each other again."

"Can we leave a trail?" Sarah said hopefully.

"With what? We have nothing!"

"... We have our hopes and dreams!"

"Shut up."

"Can we go back to the base and get something?"

"I don't think we have time. We might have to just pick a tunnel and pray it's the right one."

"Great."

Raymond looked around the tunnels and pointed. "I think it's that one."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I just feel something down there."

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever."

He gestured towards the tunnel. "Ladies first."

Sarah sat down, panting. "How long have we been down here?"

Raymond sat down next to her, getting out their food pack. "It feels like forever."

"Ray, shouldn't we have run into some kind of trap by now? I think you took us down the wron-AH!" Sarah jumped up shrieking. "Something just touched me!"

A small spider crawled away from the place Sarah was sitting. "Ugh! Gross! It was on my back!" She stomped on it making disgusted noises.

Then, the tunnel walls seemed to start moving.

"W-What the?" Raymond whispered, slowly standing up.

Black specks varying in size were writhing on the walls, making the cavern walls appear to be moving.

Spiders.

Thousands of them.

All of them swarming towards them.

"R-R-RUN!" Sarah screamed.

Down the long, intricate tunnel they ran, all the while they could hear the scuttling of thousands of arachnids behind them, seeming to get closer with each step.

This went on for what seemed like hours.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Sarah tripped. Screaming, she fell, nearly immediately being enveloped by a swarming mass of black.

"SARAH!" Raymond roared, turning back to help.

It was to late. She was gone.

"No!"

Sarah face palmed as Minecrafts game over screen came over her T.V.

"Darn it man! Why did we have to play no re-spawns hard mode? We were sooooo close to The End! You're gonna have to go on without me Ray."

"Sorry Sarah, There must be a spider spawner back there. Man, we get waaaaay too into this."

"I know right? You really sounded like you thought I was going to die!"

"Like I would be that concerned for you!"

"I know you would be!"

"Riiight. Oh hey! Have you patched things up with your sensei yet?"

"Yeah. I fixed the artifact and restored the magic.

No one died, and the magic works even better!"

"How did you even break it?"

"I don't know! I was standing next to it, and it was like someone pushed me towards it! It toppled over and broke. Master Link was furious! He was all like 'If you can't go FIVE MINUTES without breaking something then you can't be in here with artifacts that are SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS OLD AND CAN BLOW UP IF TAMPERED WITH!' "

"And you said?"

"I tried to explain what happened, but he was SOOOO mad! I said 'At least it didn't explode'

trying to relieve the tension, but he didn't get it! He just face palmed and told me to fix it before something died."

"Fun times. Why were you two even there?"

"I... Had a dream about the temple the artifacts were in. It was like it wanted me to come there. Like I needed to see something."

"Huh. Anything else happen in there?"

"No, which is odd. Why would I have that dream if nothing happens in there?"

"Why would there be artifacts out in the open like that?"

"They didn't know I would be there. I guess. How's your life?"

"Not bad. My lightsaber almost got stolen, but my pet Zillo beast got rid of the thief."

"Oh... Fun. Speaking of subject changes, have you gotten past the spiders yet?"

"Yeah, still haven't found the chest yet. Why do we need watermelon seeds again?"

Sarah's cell phone began to ring.

"Aw crap. I gotta go."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, something came up at the temple I was at today.

Some kind of poltergeist? I don't know, the text was kind vague."

"Was it because something you did?"

"Jerk."

"Not much of a stretch, considering your track record."

"That's it! I'm out!"

Sarah angrily exited Skype. Mumbling angrily to herself, she left her home and ran into the dark woods surrounding her home.


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHORS NOTE  
Hi person reading this!

Sorry it took me so long to post this, writers block hit me in the face with a wet fish, and I couldn't write anything for a day or two. :/

If this seems shoddily made or rushed, I was kind of speeding through this to avoid having anyone think that I had given up on this story.

I appreciate any CONSTURCTIVE critisim you may have regarding this story, but please keep in mind, this is the first time I've written anything major.

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42***

Waiting impatiently in the woods surrounding her house for her sensei to open a portal for her, Sarah summoned Death Monger.

Her black poleaxe appeared in her outstretched hands.

It had been a pain in the neck to achieve her weapon, but it was worth it.

Before, she'd only used a sword that her sensei had lent her, but when she first handled Death Monger, after defeating

(With Raymond's help) the Darknut who'd previously owned it, it had felt right in her hands.

Like it was made for her.

A green portal opened at her feet and She jumped in without a second thought.

Exiting the portal, Sarah looked around and was astonished to see rubble strewn around the main room like something had been violently thrown around the room in a fit of rage.

Wandering the halls, she soon found what made the mess.

It looked like a featureless person floating a few feet above the ground made of blue smoke. Like the Slender Man, but blue, and without the suit.

It had thrown a bronze statue at the wall, making an immense crater in the side of the temple.

It didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, it was just throwing random things around and looking through the remnants like it was searching for something.

Sarah wondered just where the heck Link was. "Sensei?" She called, trying not to get hit with a projectile artifact.

She heard a groan from the corner, Link stood up and stumbled. Sarah rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay sensei? What the heck happened?"

"Agh, give... me a minute. That thing threw me really hard... grah..."

A stone block flew through the air directly at them, they ducked, and heard the the stone crashing into the wall behind them.

"What is it with that thing?" Sarah stood up, brushing off dust.

"I don't know, it just showed up here. I have no idea why, this is a temple for magic, not spirits.

I came here to check that the artifact you fixed hadn't exploded, and that thing just appeared and started throwing things.

I shot it with an arrow, but it fased through it, and the spirit picked me up and threw me across the room. It's a miracle I didn't break any bones!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I have never encountered something like this before."

"Oh great. Well... I got nothing. TIME FOR IMPROVISATION."

"Sarah, don-"

Sarah ran towards the spirit, brandishing Death Monger and yelling gibberish.

"SARAH STOP!"

The spirit turned around and threw a chair at her. She dodged it and swung Death Monger at the spirit.

Her pollaxe phased through the being, flew out of Sarah's hands, and hit the wall behind it.

After staring at her for a moment, the poltergeist raised its arm and Death Monger levitated out of the wall.

The spirit made a throwing motion, and Sarah's weapon sailed through the air.

Sarah fell backwards, Death Monger embedded in her shoulder.

Gasping, Sarah fell to the ground, blood pooling around her in a crimson cascade.

The poltergeist lifted her in the air, sending a wave of unending agony through her entire body.

"Sarah!"

"Ghl...S... Sensei help!"

Link fired an arrow at the spirit, trying to distract it and buy time to figure out what to do.

It stared directly at him, unfazed by the attack.

It lifted its right hand and a purple sphere surrounded it and Sarah.

Link rushed forward and a bright light flashed through the hall.

When he opened his eyes, the hall was empty, and he was alone.

:iconlinkwannabe42:

Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

*** AUTHORS NOTE  
Hi person reading this!  
Sorry if this one doesn't really make sense, I was kind of rushing. :3  
Chapter updates might get a bit more scarce, something's happened that might limit access to my computer.  
Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be most appreciated!  
If you like the story, please tell me! It's really nice to get feed-back, and it lets me know people are interested in my stories!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42 ***

Raymond sat back, looking at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty? How long had he been on Minecraft? Stretching, he got up to go to bed. Then he remembered he'd turned off his phone before he'd started playing. Turning it on, he was surprised to see several missed messages.

Geez, what did Sarah need so badly that she'd text him five times in the last hour?

All of the messages said the same thing;

'Something has happened, you need to come to the wood behind Sarah' s home.'

Entering the foreboding dark woods, Raymond cautiously glanced around.

"Are you Raymond?"

Raymond spun around. Behind him was a tall green-clad man, looking at him with large blue eyes.

"Yeah. You Sarah's sensei?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"With?"

"Sarah is missing, and could be dead."

"What?"

Link explained what had transpired in the temple.

"When I could see again, she was gone. I need your help to find her. "

"Running face first into a monster? Yeah, that sounds like her... But what the heck can I do to help? I don't know anything about spirits!"

"I'm not entirely sure that what took her even was a spirit. In all my years, I have NEVER seen anything like this."

"Well... It could have been some kind of hologram. But I've never known one to move objects... or kidnap people. Why would it take Sarah? I can't understand... What if it's killed her?"

"This is going to sound absolutely horrible, but if what I'm afraid of is true, it would be best for everyone if she did."

"What the heck are you talking about? How could you say that?"

"Listen, has Sarah ever told you just HOW she became my apprentice?"

"She said when she was like, seven, she was in these woods and a bunch of monsters appeared. You were there for some reason, and you saw her fight them off."

"That's not the half of it. I was in the area because I'd heard several of Gannondorf's monsters had been spotted there. When I had arrived there via portal, I saw several moblins running towards something. I followed them to see where they were going, and they surrounded this little girl. I got ready to defend her, but then a circle of flames enveloped her, killing most of the monsters, but harming nothing else. The one moblin she didn't kill began running away. She then picked up the spear of one of the dead monsters and hit it square in the back. From twenty yards away. She nailed the last one with a shot that I that I have trouble making now at age seven. On top of that, magic doesn't even exist in the realm! Needless to say, I was shocked. I rushed over to make sure she wasn't hurt or possessed or something. She was as normal looking as any other child at that age, but... There was something in her that I sensed. It was like she was surrounded by her own field of electricity. I took her on as an apprentice to look after her. I needed to know that she wasn't dangerous."

"I've never seen Sarah use magic."

"She's never been able to recreate the circle of fire, I'm afraid. She still has that aura around her though. What I'm afraid of is; what if she set off something in the temple? That spirit could have been attracted to, well, whatever it is Sarah has."

"What would it want with Sarah?"

"It could try to use her to get back into a mortal form. If it tries to possess her, it could access her powers and then who knows what will happen?"

"How do we know it took her because of that?"

"Why else would it do that? What would it have to gain? "

"Good point. Well what do we do? We don't know where she could be, not to mention who or what took her."

"We need to go back to the temple where the spirit first appeared. There might be some clue."

"Why do you need me?"

"It's too much ground to cover for one person. Also, you're the only person she's close to that knows of her apprenticeship."

"Don't you have anyone else that can help?"

"Only certain people can cross the realms."

"What?"

"You forget I'm not from this dimension. I had to cross realms to be here."

"Right. Well, how to we get to this temple?"

"The same way I got here. By portal."

Link walked over to a small clearing between trees.

"What are you doing?"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to focus."

Raymond could hear Link whispering words from a language he had never heard in his life.

A swift wind flew through the dark forest, ruffling the leaves and bringing the temperature down several degrees.

A flash lit the forest, and a bright green circle of light emanated from the forest floor.

"How has no one noticed us?"

"Someone probably has. We need to leave. Now."

Link jumped into the green light and vanished.

Hesitantly, Raymond nudged the portal with his foot. A tingling sensation traveled up his leg, and he jumped back, startled.

The portals light began to diminish.

Sighing, he jumped in, and left his world behind.


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHORS NOTE

Hi person reading this!

I finally know what the plot is!

It took me four chapters, but I figured it out!

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be most appreciated!

If you like the story, please tell me! It's really nice to get feed-back, and it lets me know people are interested in my stories! :) (Smile)

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42 :D***

Blinking, Raymond stepped into the temple. He looked around, suprised at the massive room around him.  
"I imagined it looking... less ruined."  
"You should have seen it before the poltergiest got here. It was magnificant."  
"Wait, wern't there a bunch of artifacts here that would explode if broken?"  
"Yes, we need to be carefull. Some did break and they are _extreamly _volitle. Try to avoid shifting things around to much."  
"What should I look for?"  
"I'm not sure. Anything that looks off I suppose."  
They split up to search the many rooms in the temple, unaware of what was watching them.

**"Shall I attack now, master?"**  
_**"No. I want to see how far they get. It amuses me to see them squirm about in the dust so. Let them think they have a chance. Then you may have your fun."**_

After two hours of sercing for something, ANYTHING that could lead them to Sarah's whereabouts, Raymond sat down, running his left hand through his chocolate brown hair, he pondered what could be happening to his old friend.  
_"You'd better be okay Sarah. If you die, I'd have to find a new Minecraft partner, and it just wouldn't be the same. I'd be so lonely..."_  
A glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking at the wall, he was suprised to see something he hadn't before. Some kind of small symbol etched in silver. It looked like an eye with in a circle. "Hey Link! I think I found something!"  
Link rushed in, panting and looking haggard.  
"What is it?"  
"I found some kind of symbol, do you know what it means?"  
"I know this from somwhere, but I can't remember. It was in a legend, or something..."  
He reached out and touched the symbol, trying to figure out why it was there.  
Out of nowhere, an ear shattering blast reverberated throughout the entire building, sending both men hurtling to the ground. Dust clouds flew everywhere, as they tried to stand up again.  
"_What the heck was that?!" _Link hissed, coughing from all of the dust.  
As the clouds settled, they saw a large shape in the shadows.  
Raymond cautiosly pulled his lightsabers out of his belt and turned them on, casting a faint glow on his surroundings. They saw something move. Something large.  
Link unsheethed the Master sword.  
They heard a low menacing growl and the creature stood at its full hight.  
It was massive skeleton, almost reaching the grand halls celing in hight. Its body was held together by a mass of sinewy tendon that seemed to writhe and convulse with each move it made. It stared at the men with empty eye sockets that radiated darkeness.  
It charged at them, and the room shook with the impact of its feet on the floor.  
They dodged in opposite directions and the monster charged into the wall.  
Raymond lunged at the monster and swung his lightsabers at its leg, burning much of its tendon off.  
Roaring, the monster swung at him, its claws ripping through the air, narrowly missing him.  
Link shot at its eye socket, getting its attention on him as Raymond attempted to slash at its feet and knock it over. The monster kicked at Raymond, sending him flying backwards into the wall and knocking him out cold.  
The monster turned its attention to Link, fircely swinging its massive claws at him, snagging his tunic and cutting deeply into his right arm.  
He dodged, holding his bloody arm and evaluated the situation. The only other person that could help him was unconsuss, he was injured and he was being chased by a giant skeleton.  
Fun.  
Dodging a swing, Link jumped onto the monsters arm and wedged his sword into its arm.  
It roared, swinging its arm to try to disloge him. Despretly clinging to the monster, he climbed up its arm, trying to reach its head. It reached for him, nearly crushing him as it pulled him off of its shoulder. Squirming in its massive bony hand, Link struggled to breathe as the monster sqeezed its hand tighter and tighter, making it impossible to move. As Link was on the verge of blacking out, the monster seemed to freeze up, loosening up for just enoph for Link to vicoisly kick his way out of the its hand. Falling to the floor, Link lay there, unable to move as the monster raised its foot to crush him. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the monster and it disentegrated compleatly, leaving only dust in its place. In its place stood Raymond, holding an orange lightsaber in one hand, and clutching his chest with the other. "Sorry about that." He panted. "You okay?"  
"My arm is bleeding pretty badly. Are you alright?"  
"It feels like... -Gah- I broke some ribs when... that thing kicked me. We need to... patch ourselves up before... we do anything else. Do you have... anything for your arm?"  
"I can use some cloth from my shirt. Let me take a look at your ribs, maybe I can do something for 'em."


	5. Chapter five

***AUTHORS NOTE,

Hi person reading this!

Chapter updates will be getting less frequent due to problems with my laptop. :(

If you like my story, PLEASE tell me! I really like getting feed-back, and it lets me know people like my stories!

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be MOST appreciated!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42 :D***

Raymond lay back, trying not to jostle his ribs.  
"When can I expect that red stuff to start working? It's kinda hard to do much of anything without, ya know, MOVING."  
Link walked across the room over to the wall on which they found the symbol. "It shouldn't take long. Red potions work fast. While you're healing, I'm going to take a look at that symbol-"  
"Don't touch it!"  
"Trust me, I won't. If it could make that monster appear, then it probably had something to do with that spirit that took Sarah. "  
"I forgot to ask, what happened back there? That thing just kinda froze up. It could have killed you easily, why did it stop? Not that I'm complaining."  
"I have no idea. I was incredibly close to blacking out when it stopped. It was like... it was being held back by something. Whatever it was, I'm glad it happened. I'd be dead if it hadn't." Examining the mark, Link tried to remember just where it was he'd seen it before.  
"Hey Raymond, I was wondering, just how did you meet Sarah?"  
Raymond tried to sit up, but fell back, groaning.  
"Aag, She's best friends with my younger sister. When she came to sleepover, we would sometimes talk to each other."  
"How did you find out about your , ah, special callings?"  
"Well a long time ago, when they were around eleven, she and Katelyn had been playing hide and seek behind my old home. They'd been out for a little while when Katelyn came in crying. I calmed her down enough to get her to tell me what had happened. She'd been waiting for Sarah to find her when she heard something scream. When she went to investigate, she saw some kind of lizard monster attacking Sarah. I told her to stay there while I went out to look for Sarah. After grabbing my sabers, I ran out into the forest, praying I wasn't too late. I soon came apon Sarah, standing in the middle of a clearing sword fighting some kind of lizard-man hybrid. I was pretty surprised to see a freaking eleven year old beating the crap out of a lizard man. Anyway, I joined the fight, and pretty soon the monster was dead. I asked her just what the heck was going on, and after a while we both new about each others apprenticeship. After that, we became closer, started talking about stuff that happened on various adventures. We spend a good amount of time together now. We were playing Minecraft together just before she got kidnapped. It's hard to believe it was only a few hours ago."  
He poked his ribs, wincing. "Are you sure you gave me enough of that red stuff? My ribs freaking hurt!"  
Link looked at him with irritation. "Stop complaining. I gave you plenty of potion. If you'd stop jostling about so, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bloody much!" He went back to examining the symbol. "I might know where this came from."  
"Really?"  
"I think I remember this from a legend. It was centered around one of my ancestors. The sorcerer whom he defeated had a symbol that was something like this... but why would that symbol be here?"  
"Well, didn't you say this temple was for magic?"  
"For the study of it, yes. Hence why there were so many artifacts here. Now that I think of it, when those things broke, something should have happened. I wonder... Listen, stay here until you can move again. I need to check something."  
Leaving the hall, Link walked over to the place where the artifacts had stood. "I really hope we can fix these...Good thing no one really uses this place much anymore." Looking though the shrapnel, he found what he was looking for. "I knew it. The one Sarah fixed is still here. And I can still sense the magic in it too." He picked up the small statue, running back to Raymond.  
"Hey Raymond! I think I found the way the spirit got in here!" He showed him the statue. "See this? It's the one Sarah fixed. It has that symbol on it!"  
"Okay, but how would the spirit get here through that?"  
"It had lingering contact with Sarah. It might have been able to channel her magic into some kind of portal."  
"How did a spirit get in that statue?"  
"The symbol. I think the sorcerer from the legend is trying to come back using Sarah's powers."  
"How did he even know she'd be here?"  
"He must have given her the dream about this temple! What I can't figure out is, how did he know about Sarah's power?"  
"My biggest concern right now is, can we find Sarah with this thing?"  
"Maybe. I need to figure out how this symbol got here in the first place. If I can trace the magic back to wherever this came from, we could reverse it... somehow. Are you healed yet? There isn't much else you can do right now. You should probably head back to wherever you live and rest."  
"I think I can get back to my ship. My chest still hurts, but I can move."  
"Do you know how to open a portal?"  
"No, I don't practice magic."  
Link sighed. "Fine. I'll open one for you."

_**"HOW DID THEY DEFEAT STALORUS?" **_  
_"I- I don't know master, Th-the beast was almost victorious when it stopped for a moment..." __**"FIND THE HERO AND THE JEDI AND KILL THEM BY ANY MEANS POSSIBLE! I WILL NOT HAVE THEM GETTING IN MY WAY!" **_  
_"Y-ye-yes s-s-sir! I will deploy the seekers at once!" _

Back on his ship, Raymond tried to sleep, tossing and turning with the days events swirling through his mind. On the verge of unconsciousness, he heard a voice in the dark.  
"He-Help me..."  
He'd know that voice anywhere. "Sarah?"


	6. Chapter 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi person reading this!

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be most appreciated! If you like the story, please tell me! I love getting feedback, and it lets me know people are interested in my writing!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42 :D***

Raymond sat up in bed, shocked to hear Sarah's voice. He used the Force to turn the lights on.

"Sarah? Where the heck are you? I don't see you!"

Her voice whispered weakly through the air.

"Ray... You have... to find me... before... The next... Full moon... Hurry... I can't... Keep this up..."

"What are you talking about? Where are you? "

"I'll try to... hold off the monsters... as long as I can... hurry... he has me... in Hyrule... look for... the place where... the statue... was found... If you... can't find me... just know I-"

She was cut off, leaving Raymond alone.

Link stared at Raymond, incredulous.

"Raymond, are you sure you heard Sarah? I don't doubt it's possible you heard her, but do you know how hard it is to transmit ones voice? You could have been dreaming, you know."

"I know what I heard, Link. Where was that statue found?"

"Deep in the Minish Forest in Hyrule. The person who found it said he was trying to cast a spell and instead of healing him like it was ment to, it sent out a beam of light at a place between the trees. He went to investigate the place, and found the statue buried deep within the roots of the trees. He took it to the temple so it could be studied by the priests, and they set it out to be studied. Speaking of the priests, needless to say, they are not happy about the temple being ruined. Do you know of anything that could help fix it?"

"I might be able to fix it with The Force. Can you take me to the Minish Woods?"

"Yes. I just need to restock on a few things before we go."

The Minish Woods loomed large around them as they emerged from the portal.

"Where should we start looking?" Raymond asked, as he stumbled on the uneven ground.

"How in the name of the Goddesses should I know? It was your idea to come here!"

"You're the one who knows where the statue was found!"

" The priests didn't tell me exactly where it had been found, just that it was in the forest."

"Great. It'd be nice if Sarah had said just where the stupid place was..."

He sighed, leaning up against a tree. "Why didn't we think of what we were gonna do before we got here?"

Link looked around for a path.

"Well, we're here now. Might as well look for something. Oh yes, watch where you step. There are small people that live in this woods."

"Wait, what?"

"Part of one of the legends. The Minish are a race of small people that are rumored to live here. They're said to help kind people, and they hide presents in the grass for children to find."

"And you believe this stuff?"

"After what you've seen, you don't?"

Link walked over towards the direction that he thought the path was.

Raymond followed, perplexed.

Following the path deeper into the woods, Link began to notice a disturbing lack of animals and insects. He stopped, listening.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen. Notice anything?"

"I don't hear anything. Not even animals. I'm not from here, but shouldn't there be birds, cicadas, anything?"

"Exactly. This place is normally teeming with life. You couldn't walk through here without a chorus of birds announcing your arrival. Now you can't even hear the wind..."

Raymond stooped down and scooped up some dirt. "Not even any worms. Why are the trees okay, but there are no animals?"

"I think it has to do with the sorcerer... He came from this woods. He must be hiding here somewhere. Oh, no... I hope the Minish that live here are alright."

"For now, what do we do?"

"Well... We search, I suppose."

Hours later they had found nothing, and the sun began to decline.

Link sat down, burying his face in his hands."We need to head back home. The monsters will be coming out soon."

"Darn it!" Raymond yelled. "We've been here for hours, and NOTHING has happened! We're no closer to finding Sarah than before." He kicked a tree in frustration and a hollow sound rang out. Link looked surprised, and got up.

"Let me see that tree..."

He knocked on the bark, listening for something.

"Hey Raymond, I think this tree is mostly hollow, will you help me push the top half over?"

Raymond laughed. "Help you push it? Just watch!"

He raised his arm, and the top of the tree levitated upwards. He made a throwing motion and the trunk went flying. Link stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, just the Force. All Jedi use it." He answered smugly. "I can also do this!"

He raised his hand, and Link's sword appeared in his hand.

"Don't do that!"

Link ripped the sword from his hands. "The Master Sword is incredibly sacred. You CAN NOT touch it!"

"Geez, sorry... Anyway, what did we need the tree for?"

Link sighed, and gestured towards the tree stump.

"See this? Stand on it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Raymond stood on the stump hesitantly. Link began to chant in a language Raymond had never heard before. A rushing sensation filled his body, and everything seemed to grow around him.

"LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The ground seemed to rush at him, and he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

***AUTHORS' NOTE

Hi person reading this!

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be most appreciated! If you like the story, please tell me! I love getting feedback, and it lets me know people are interested in my writing!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42 ***

"Raymond."

Someone nudged him.

"Raymond!"

He felt a sharp poke. Someone sighed. A slap across the face brought him back to awareness. Link was kneeling beside him, an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up. Look where we are."

Looking around, Raymond was shocked to see they were inside of a giant tree. Every thing around them was gargantuan in size. Light was emminating from some kind of phosphorescent mushrooms.

"What the? What did you do Link?"

"Do you remember what I was telling you about the Minish? Well, a tree like this would be used as a way for people to commune with them. They were called entrances, and by standing on special tree stumps and using spells, people would shrink down to their size to talk with them."

"Why did we need to do this exactly?"

"If there is an entrance here, there must be Minish nearby. I need to see if they're still alive."

"And you couldn't leave me at my previous size while you did that?"

"Look out there."

Looking out of a small hole in the tree trunk, he saw all around them there were many large shapes writhing around in the dark.

"Those monsters showed up right after I shrunk myself."

Raymond backed away from the hole.

"I see. Well, what now?"

"We're going to have to wait it out, I suppose. What else can we do?"

"I guess... Hey, you know how to reverse the spell?"

Link looked embarrassed.

"Well, ah-"

A voice startled both of them. Looking at the other side of the chamber, there was a small humanoid creature. It repeated what it said, but neither of them understood it, it seemed to be gibberish.

"It must be one of the Minish. They don't speak any human language, I think."

"What do you think it wants?"

The Minish started chattering excitedly, running out of the chamber.

"What was that about?" Link wondered.

They followed the Minish out of the room, perplexed. They entered a larger room, lined with glowing mushrooms. The Minish they had seen was talking to a few other Minish and pointing at them. One of the more fancily dressed Minish detached himself from the group, holding something in his hands. He held his hands out to them, revealing some kind of nuts.

It opened its mouth, indicating eating.

"Should we trust them?" Raymond asked.

"Can't see why not. The Minish are usually good creatures. I'll eat one first, if it makes you feel better."

He took the nut and ate it.

"Can you understand me now?" The Minish asked.

Link was taken aback. "Yes, what was that thing?"

"A Jabber-nut. They have properties that enable you understand all language."

Raymond was looking on in surprise. All he heard was gibberish. "How do you understand him, Link?"

"Eat the nut. You'll see in a minute."

This he did. The look on his face when he understood the Minish speaking was priceless. After they explained what the nut was, the richly clad Minish introduced himself as Fadla.

"I am the priest of the Minish village. We've been hoping someone would come here. We need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see those monsters? They have been terrorizing our village. They found one of our villages and well... We need someone who can fend off those monsters, while we move the survivors to some place safe."

"We can do that, but uh... It's going to take more than two people." Raymond said, looking sheepish.

"I think we could do it on our own, Raymond. We just need to think for a bit. When did this start happening?" Link asked.

"Last night. Those beasts appeared in the middle of the night and had found a few Minish outside of the village, and they... Ate them."

"That's horrible..."

"Awful... Wait, midnight? That's right after Sarah was kidnapped. They might have a correlation... We'll get rid of the monsters, but after that I need to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

***AUTHORS' NOTE

Hi person reading this!

I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My laptop has been having some problems, and I've had writers block on top of that. Sorry it's so short, it's all I had time to write.

I'm working with a friend on another story, which I hope to post soon. Hopefully, I can update more frequently, and have more action rather than dialog.

Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be most appreciated! If you like my story, please tell me! It's nice to get feedback, and it lets me know that people are interested in my stories!

God Bless!

LinkWannabe42***

Looking outside, Link pondered the situation. "How are we going to do this? There must be hundereds of moblins out there!"  
Raymond scoffed. "I could take them all on my own with the Force!"  
"You shouldn't be so confident. When you're that confident, there's something you don't know."  
"Whatever. Hey, if we are going to fight these things, shouldn't we get bigger first?"  
"Ah, well you see... I don't really know how to reverse the spell."  
_"What?"_  
"Well you see, after I shrank us, I realized I forgot something. So I went to change back, and tried to use the spell in reverse. It didn't work."  
"So... we're stuck here?"  
"I think so, yes."  
"Maybe you could have thought of that _before_ you shrunk us?"  
"I thought I knew the whole spell..."  
Link sighed and paced over to the other side of the room. "Maybe the Minish know something. I'll go ask."  
He left the chamber, and Raymond looked out of the hole again.  
The monsters seemed to be growing in number, he had a hard time seeing any of the forest through them all. The entire chamber was reverberating with the footsteps of the pig monsters. _"What did Link call them?" _Raymond thought _"Oh yeah, moblins." _  
He decided to try something out. Using the Force, he lifted a twig he saw lying near the stump. The Moblins all looked up at it, unsure of what was going on. He threw the twig a few feet away away from him, and the Moblins all chased it, hooting exitedly. Raymond smiled coyly. "Hey Link! I think I figured out what we can do!"


End file.
